wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trianguli Execution
The Trianguli Execution was a joint-Imperial castigation campaign carried out by both the Wardens of Orask and the Imperius Ravagers Space Marine Chapters against an invading Alpha Legion Chaos Warband that was intent on re-capturing a long-lost Battle Titan left upon the surface of the verdant jungle world of Trianguli. History The Alpha Legion, led by the infamous Daemon Prince Rangez Nightbane, invaded the jungle world of Trianguli, intent on salvaging an ancient and long-forgotten Imperator-class Battle Titan that had been left there since the ancient days of the Horus Heresy. Infiltrating the few populated cities of the verdant planet, soon Alpha Legion operatives managed to stir up dissent amongst the disgruntled miners and workers, who broke out into open insurrection against Imperial authorities. Capitalising on the chaos that had erupted across the planet, the Alpha Legion secretly made their way towards the long lost titan, before Imperial authorities become the wiser of their true intentions. Sending an astrotelepathic request for aid, the Wardens of Orask Chapter quickly responded. Dispatching Captain Mirex, the stalwart commander led elements from the Chapter's 3rd and 8th Companies to the jungle world, to eliminate the rebellion and to drive the Traitor Legion from the world. The Wardens opted to launch an all-out drop assault on the Traitor's position, however, though Mirex's bold tactical choice seemed to drive the enemy back at first, their assault was stalled when the Alpha Legion's base of operations on the world was determined to be the ancient and long-lost Imperator-class Battle Titan. Though still half-buried in the mud and earth, the monstrous war engine's Void Shield generators and weapons batteries proved to be operational with devastating consequences for the servants of the Emperor. Many Wardens of Orask Astartes fell in the first assault against the Titan and Captain Mirex feared that the only course open to him to end the threat would be an outright Exterminatus order against Trianguli and its people. Fortunately for the innocents of that Feral World, aid arrived in the form of the bellicose Imperius Ravagers Chapter's 4th Company. Sent to claim the head of the Alpha Legion's infamous Daemon Prince Rangez Nightbane, the Praetor and his forces joined the remnants of the Wardens of Orask Astartes on the planet. As the savage Chapter launched their own attack on the Alpha Legion's bastion from below, the Wardens used their Stormravens to initiate a series of drop assaults against the secondary plasma reactors that powered the Titan's weapons. Mirex's Astartes neutralised the Titan's defences and the Ravagers swarmed into the massive war machine's lower levels. Though Rangez ultimately escaped once more, his followers were exterminated to the last by both Scions of Guilliman Chapters. Though the Imperius Ravagers' Praetor was obliged to continue his hunt for the Daemon Prince, Trianguli had been restored to the Emperor's light and the recovery of a battered but fully repairable Imperator Titan was no mean feat. Mirex eventually brought the Titan back to Orask, from which it was sent on to Mars to be repaired and reconsecrated for service in one of their ancient Titan Legions. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperius Ravagers Category:Space Marines Category:Wardens of Orask